Acronyms
This is a non-exhaustive list of various acronyms that the United Nations use in its various missions and resolutions. If a fellow delegate uses an acronym during a conference and you do not know it, then it may well be somewhere on this list! A *AALCO Asian-African Legal Consultative Organisation *ACCORD Austrian Centre for Country of Origin and Asylum Research and Documentation *ACLU American Civil Liberties Union *ADB Asian Development Bank *AfDB African Development Bank *AfP Agenda for Protection *AFP Agence France-Presse *AGDM Age, Gender and Diversity Mainstreaming *AHC-O Assistant High Commissioner for Operations *AHC-P Assistant High Commissioner for Protection *AHI Avian and Human Influenza *AI Amnesty International *AOR Area of Responsibility *AP Associated Press *APCI Advisory Panel on Country of Origin Information (UK) *APR Annual Protection Report *ARC Action for the Rights of Children *ASR Annual Statistical Report *ATCs Annual Tripartite Consultations *AU African Union B *BBC British Broadcasting Corporation *BID Best Interests Determination (of the child) *BO Branch Office C *CA Civil Affairs *CAP Consolidated Appeal Process *CAT Convention Against Torture and Other Cruel, Inhuman or Degrading Treatment or Punishment (United Nations) *CBA Community-based approach *CCA Common Country Assessment *CDD Community-driven development *CDF Comprehensive Development Framework *CEDAW Committee/Convention on the Elimination of Discrimination Against Women (United Nations) ) *CERD Committee/Convention on the Elimination of Racial Discrimination (United Nations) *CERF Central Emergency Response Fund *CESCR Committee on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights (United Nations) *CHR Commission on Human Rights (United Nations) *CIMIC Civil Military Cooperation *CIREA Centre for Informal Discussions and Exchange on Asylum *CIS Commonwealth of Independent States *CMA Civil Military Affairs *CNN Cable News Network *CO Commanding Officer *CoE Council of Europe *COI Country of Origin Information *COP Country Operations Plan *CPA Comprehensive Plan of Action *CPJ Committee for the Protection of Journalists *CPR Conflict Prevention and Post-Conflict Reconstruction Network *CRC Committee/Convention on the Rights of the Child (United Nations) *CSIS Center for Strategic and International Studies *CTD Convention Travel Document D *DAC Development Assistance Committee (United Nations) *DAR Development Assistance for Refugees *DDR Disarmament, Demobilization and Reintegration Programme *DFID Department for International Development (UK) *DHRM Division of Human Resources Management *DIPS Division of International Protection Services (UNHCR) *DLI Development through Local Integration *DOS Department of Operations (UNHCR) *DPKO Department of Peacekeeping Operations (United Nations) *DPRE Displaced Persons Refugees Evacuees *DRRM Donor Relations & Resource Mobilization Service (UNHCR) E *EC European Commission *ECHO European Commission Humanitarian Office *ECOSOC Economic and Social Council (United Nations) *ECRE European Council on Refugees and Exiles *EDF European Development Fund *EIU Economist Intelligence Unit *ELENA European Legal Network on Asylum *ERC Emergency Relief Coordinator (United Nations) *ERF European Refugee Fund *EU European Union *Eurasil European Network for Asylum Practitioners of the European Commission *EVAC Evacuation *EVI Extremely Vulnerable Individual *EW Early Warning *EW Electronic warfare *ExCom Executive Committee of the High Commissioner’s Programme (UNHCR) F *FAO Food and Agriculture Organization *FAQs Frequently asked questions *FDP Formerly deported person (CIS countries) *FIDH International Federation for Human Rights *FO Field Office G *GA General Assembly (United Nations) *GCIM Global Commission on International Migration *GDP Gross Domestic Product *GIST Geographic Information Support Teams *GMG Global Migration Group H *HC High Commissioner (UNHCR) *HC Humanitarian Coordinator (United Nations) *HDI Human Development Index *HE Humanitarian Evacuation *HIV/AIDS Human Immunodeficiency Virus / Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome *HLD High Level Dialogue on International Migration and Development *HRC Human Rights Committee/Council *HRO/HUMRO Humanitarian Relief Operations *HRW Human Rights Watch I *IARLJ International Association of Refugee Law Judges *IASC Inter-Agency Standing Committee (on humanitarian assistance) (United Nations) *IC Individual case *ICC International Criminal Court *ICCPR International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights *ICESCR International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights *ICG International Crisis Group *ICMC International Catholic Migration Commission *ICRC International Committee of the Red Cross *ICTR International Criminal Tribunal for Rwanda *ICTY International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia *ICVA International Council of Voluntary Agencies *IDMC Internal Displacement Monitoring Centre *IDPs Internally Displaced Persons *IFA Internal Flight Alternative *IFJ International Federation of Journalists *IFRC International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies *IGAD Intergovernmental Authority on Development *IGC-COI Inter-Governmental Consultations Working Group on COI *IGO Inspector-General’s Office (UNHCR) *IGO Inter-Governmental Organization *IJRL International Journal of Refugee Law *ILC International Law Commission *ILO International Labour Organization *IMF International Monetary Fund *IMO International Maritime Organization *IOM International Organization for Migration *IPR International Professional Roster *IPs Implementing Partners *IRA Internal Relocation Alternative *IRB Immigration and Refugee Board (Canada) *IRC International Rescue Committee *IRIN Integrated Regional Information Networks (United Nations) *IRPs Involuntarily Relocated Persons *IWPR Institute for War and Peace Reporting J *JAM Joint Assessment Mission *JPO Junior Professional Officer L *LEDC Less Economically Developed Country/Countries *LGBT Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender *LO Liaison Office *LOU Letter of Understanding M *MDGs Millennium Development Goals *MEDC More Economically Developed Country/Countries *MFA Ministry of Foreign Affairs *MIA Ministry of Internal Affairs *MNCs Multi-national Corporations *MOH Ministry of Health *MOI Ministry of the Interior *MOSS Minimum Operation Safety Standards *MOU Memorandum of Understanding *MPG Migration Policy Group *MSF Médecins Sans Frontières (Doctors Without Borders) *MSRP Management Systems Renewal Project N *NATO North Atlantic Treaty Organization *NBC Nuclear, Biological and Chemical *NFI Non Food Item *NGOs Non-governmental organizations *NHRI National Human Rights Institution *NRC Norwegian Refugee Council O *OAS Organisation of American States *OAU Organisation of African Unity *OC Officer Commanding *OCHA Office for the Coordination of Humanitarian Affairs (United Nations) *ODIHR Office of Democratic Institutions and Human Rights (OSCE) *ODMS Organizational Development and Management Service (UNHCR) *OECD Organisation for Economic Cooperation and Development *OFPRA Office Français de Protection des Réfugiés et Apatrides (Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, France) *OHCHR Office of the United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights *OHR Office of the High Representative in Bosnia and Herzegovina *OIC Organization of the Islamic Conference *OIOS Office of Internal Oversight Services (United Nations) *OPLAN Operation Plan *Ops Operational Partners *OSAR Office Suisse d’Aide aux Refugiés (Swiss Office for the Assistance to Refugees) *OSCE Organisation for Security and Cooperation in Europe *OSI Open Society Institute P *PARinAC Partnership in Action *PDES Policy Development and Evaluation Service (UNHCR) *PIP Protection Induction Programme *PLP Protection Learning Programme *ProCap Protection Capacity *PRSP Poverty Reduction Strategy Paper (United Nations) *PSC Programme Support Costs *PSM Peace Support Mission *PSO Peace Support Operations Q *QIPs Quick Impact Projects R *RBM Results-based management *RC Resident Coordinator (United Nations) *RFE/RL Radio Free Europe / Radio Liberty *RH Reproductive health *RLA Regional Legal Advisor *RO Regional Office *ROE Rules of Engagement *RPPs Regional Protection Programmes *RSD Refugee Status Determination *RSF Reporters Sans Frontières (Reporters Without Borders) S *S & I Standards and Indicators *SC Security Council (United Nations) *SCAF Sub-Committee on Administrative and Financial Matters (UNHCR) *SCIP Sub-Committee of the Whole on International Protection (UNHCR) *SDPIS Status Determination and Protection Information Section (UNHCR) *SGBV Sexual and gender-based violence *SIBA Staff member In Between Assignments *SitRep Operations Situation Report *SO Sub Office *SOPs Standard Operating Procedures *SPCP Strengthening Protection Capacity Project *SPO Senior Protection Officer *SRS Self-Reliance Strategy *SRSG Special Representative of the Secretary-General (United Nations) *STI Sexually transmitted infection *SURGE Project Supporting UNHCR Resources on the Ground with Experts on mission T *TF Task Force *THAP Temporary Humanitarian Assisted Persons *TNCs Trans-national corporations *ToC Table of contents *ToR Terms of reference *TPLP Thematic Protection Learning Programme *TRC Truth and Reconciliation Commission U *UAM Unaccompanied minor *UDHR Universal Declaration of Human Rights *UK United Kingdom *UN United Nations *UNAIDS Joint United Nations Programme on HI/AIDS *UNCT United Nations Country Team *UNCTAD United Nations Conference on Trade and Development *UNDAC United Nations Disaster Assessment and Coordination *UNDAF United Nations Development Assistance Framework *UNDCP United Nations Drug Control Programme *UNDG United Nations Development Group *UNDHA United Nations Department of Humanitarian Affairs *UNDP United Nations Development Programme *UNDPA United Nations Department of Political Affairs *UNDSS United Nations Department of Safety and Security *UNEP United Nations Environment Programme *UNESCO United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization *UNFPA United Nations Population Fund *UNGA United Nations General Assembly *UNHABITAT United Nations Human Settlements Programme *UNHCHR United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights *UNHCR United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees *UNICEF United Nations Children’s Fund *UNIFEM United Nations Development Fund for Women *UNODC United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime *UNOPS United Nations Office for Project Services *UNRWA United Nations Relief and Works Agency for Palestine Refugees in the Near East *UNSC United Nations Security Council *UNV United Nations Volunteers *USA United States of America *USCRI U.S. Committee for Refugees and Immigrants *USDHS United States Department of Homeland Security *USDOS United States Department of State *UXO Unexploded Ordinance V *VCT Voluntary counselling and testing *Volrep Voluntary Repatriation W *WEM Workshop on Emergency Management *WFP World Food Programme *WHO World Health Organization *WMD Weapons of Mass Destruction *WTO World Trade Organization Source:UN High Commissioner for Refugees, UNHCR List of Abbreviations, November 2006, available at: http://www.unhcr.org/refworld/docid/460cc4a82.html (accessed 24 April 2011) Category:Terminology